Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc
by serialhugger
Summary: Request. Was meant to be a multichapter fic, in which all of the pieces found here in were held together by something resembling a plot, but that idea was trashed in favor of drabbles, ah, joy! NaruKure pairing.
1. Drabble Etc 01

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

Disclaimer: serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

Dedication: for Ninja Prinny antiassassinguy & arellium

A/N: This is a collection of 26 drabble things!

* * *

Kurenai scowled at ther oven. The stupid thing had caught on fire! It actually caught fire! And Anko's laughter wasn't helping any.

"I thought you knew how to cook," the purple-haired woman guffawed as she helped her friend clear the smoke from the apartment, and douse the remaining flames.

"I do! I can make onigiri, and congee, and hotpot, and ramen." Kurenai pouted at her friend.

"Then make ramen; you know he'd love it."

"I am making him ramen," the red-eyed woman glared. "I wanted..."

"Something special," Anko offered a knowing smirk on her face. "There's a bakery down the street you know."

Kurenai glared at the other woman, causing Anko to chuckle and put her hands up in a placating gesture.

Six hours later found Uzumaki Naruto sitting at the table accross from Kurenai, eating a piece from a rather lopsided, overdone cake, although the generous layer of chocolate frosting did a good job at disguising the slightly burnt taste.

Happily, the blonde boy continued to eat, a broad smile on his features. Who cared that Kurenai couldn't bake? No one had even thought to make him one before, and after all, wasn't it the thought that counted?

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf 


	2. Drabble Etc 02

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

Disclaimer: serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

Dedication: for Ninja Prinny antiassassinguy & arellium

A/N: This is a collection of 26 drabble things!

* * *

It was March fourteenth- again. Naruto didn't quite know how he managed it, but every single year he managed to forget about white day until the last possible minute. This explained why he was currently exhausted, and sweaty, and feeling as if he'd just been put through Jounin testing all over again.

At least this time he was fairly certain he'd gotten something his girlfriend would like. She'd liked his other gifts of course; she'd even told him so. Hell, she still had the teddy bear he'd given her on their first White Day together sitting on the book shelf in their bedroom.

This gift was special though, and it was a lot more- to quote Shikamaru- troublesome to come by than a teddy bear.

Turning the doorknob, Naruto entered the apartment he shared with Kurenai, his girlfriend of two years six months and four days (Sakura and Ino had decided quite some time ago to keep track for him, heaven only knew why).

"Naruto, you're late." Kurenai pouted. It was somewhat of a tradition of theirs to spend days like Valentine's Day, White Day, and even Christmas (which they celebrated for sheer entertainment value) at home with copious amounts of popcorn and a few old movies.

"Yeah, I know," the blonde offered an apologetic grin, "sorry. It took me a while to track down your gift." He meant that in a very literal sense. Unzipping his Jounin vest, the blonde removed from inside of it a fluffy white kitten with bright blue eyes. "She sort of got away on me."

Kurenai took the small fluff ball in her hands, and looked at it curiously, a wide grin settling over her pretty features. "She's beautiful! Thank you," she went a step further in her thanks, kissing him lightly before bringing the small white kitten up to her face in order to nuzzle it against her cheek.

"We're gonna have to be careful with that one. She takes after her grandmother." At the red-eyed woman's confused look, Naruto shot her a meaningful glance and said only one word, "Tora."

Kurenai nodded. Suddenly her boyfriend's rumpled, appearance and lateness made all too much sense.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf 


	3. Drabble Etc 03

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Dedication:** for Ninja Prinny antiassassinguy & arellium

**A/N:** This is a collection of 26 drabble things! All of these drabbles follow a Naru/Kure relationship, however they are posted in no particular order. This particular drabble is set sometime before the second drabble but after the first one.

* * *

**Drabble 3**

2:17 AM Sunday morning found Uzumaki Naruto drowsily looking into the red eyes of his lover, who had spent the last three or so minutes nudging him awake.

"Wazzit?" he asked stifling a yawn, his left hand covering his mouth as he did so.

"We should share my apartment," the reply was clear and nowhere near as drowsy as Naruto's own slightly slurred speech, "it's silly to keep both. What do you think?"

"Mmmhmm," the blonde was snuggling into the bedding again, not awake enough to comprehend what he had just agreed to.

"Good!" Kurenai chirped happily before nestling her head on her own pillow and falling asleep herself.

The following afternoon, found a very confused Naruto staring in wide eyed amazement, as all of his belongings had somehow found their way into Kurenai's apartment. Well most of them at any rate. The genjutsu specialist had a pretty valid point when she said that they wouldn't need separate beds.

* * *

Okay, so more of the Naru/Kure-ness.

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	4. Drabble Etc 04

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Dedication:** for Ninja Prinny antiassassinguy & arellium

**A/N:** This is a collection of 26 drabble things!

* * *

**Drabble 4**

"I still don't get it."

"Get what teme?" the blonde raised his eyes to meet those of his dark haired companion.

"Why Kurenai of all people; she's old enough to be your much older sister, or a young aunt." Sasuke, though he was more talkative than he had been as a young teen, was still rather uncommunicative. The fact that he had used more words in that one sentence than he had the entire day only proved his confusion over the issue.

Naruto grinned at the dark haired former traitor, and swallowed down the last of his sake. "Why d'you wanna know?"

Sasuke leveled him with a look that clearly stated, 'I just do, dobe'. Naruto, in turn, leveled Sasuke with a look of his very own, though it didn't seem to say much, other than, 'teme'.

Sighing the blonde waved the server over for the cheque, the Uchiha still watching him, silently waiting for the answer he didn't know would come or not.

"I don't know," Naruto said after they had left the small bar after paying off their tab. "It's a lot of things and nothing, you know?"

The Uchiha arched a dark eyebrow; he didn't know, but that didn't mean that he didn't understand.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf 


	5. Drabble Etc 05

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Dedication:** for Ninja Prinny antiassassinguy & arellium

**A/N:** This is a collection of 26 drabble things! This one is a sort of early St. Patrick's Day thing.

* * *

**Drabble 5**

On March 18th, Kurenai entered the apartment she shared with her boyfriend; there was nothing unusual in this act. It was almost a daily occurrence. However, seeing said boyfriend, hiding under the covers of their bed, cuddling a fluffy blue-eyed cat, and an equally fluffy red-eyed teddy bear, was not.

"Naru-koi," Kurenai asked gently sitting on the side of the bed, careful to keep at least an arm's length away from him, in case he was mid break. Breaking was another normal occurrence of ninja life, like occasional bouts of ninja paranoia.

"Is it over?" the blonde man asked, looking at her hope clearly shining in his eyes.

"Is what over, Naruto?"

"St. Patrick's Day," the blonde responded quickly. "It's over right?"

"St. what?" she'd never heard of St. Patrick before, let alone a holiday commemorating someone of that name.

"It was horrible! Sai read about it in one of those books he's always reading, and he told Ino about it, and Lee heard it, and he told Gai and then Gai and Lee were drunk! And they made little clones of themselves! And-"

Kurenai shuddered. "I'm pretty sure it's over," she said cutting off her boyfriend's rambling.

At least she hoped it was. She had the displeasure of witnessing a drunken Gai before, and Lee was even worse. She didn't remember seeing any miniature Gai clones running around Konoha upon her return, so she was fairly certain that both Gai and Lee had passed out somewhere.

"It was the scariest thing I've ever seen!" the boy wrapped his arms around the brown haired woman seeking some sort of comfort to ease the trauma of the previous day and its unholy events.

Kurenai smiled, kissed him lightly, and promised him that everything would be just fine.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	6. Drabble Etc 06

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Dedication:** for Ninja Prinny antiassassinguy & arellium

**A/N:** This is a collection of 26 drabble things! This one made more sense as a part of the multi-chapter fic this drabble series was originally meant to be.

* * *

**Drabble 6**

"How is it," Kurenai began, "that you two know more about Naruto and I, than Naruto and I?"

Ino smirked, the expression mirrored on Sakura's face. "We're more observant than you two I guess."

It was true. Ino, and Sakura had known what was happening between their former classmate, and the older woman long before either Naruto or Kurenai had clued in themselves. The two kunoichi had even marked the dates on a calendar.

"See! Look," Sakura pointed at one date in particular. "This is when everything started."

Ino nodded, "It wasn't an official date or anything, but Sakura's right."

Kurenai looked at the date circled in purple, a confused look written across her features.

"Don't you remember?" Sakura questioned clearly disappointed that Kurenai didn't remember that particular day.

"Should I?"

Ino clucked her tongue like a disappointed nursemaid. "That's the day Naruto messed up your new team's mission. Remember?"

Kurenai nodded, "He found Tora before they could, and returned her."

"Right," both girls smiled excitedly, "because he didn't know it was your mission."

Understanding dawned on Kurenai's face, "He took us out for ramen that afternoon to make it up to them."

"Mmm-hmm," Ino nodded. "It was so sweet; he came into the shop after he found out he'd caused your team to fail their mission, and got you a purple hyacinth to apologize."

"Two days after that you two met up for coffee," Sakura pointed out another date on the calendar, this one circled in brown, "and a week after that," yet another date, this one circled in green, "you had your first official date. But if it hadn't been for Tora's running away, and Naruto messing up your team's mission, Anko and Gai wouldn't have ever thought of setting you two up."

Ino snapped the calendar shut, "So you see, it wasn't their matchmaking that got you together. It was that damned cat."

* * *

_Purple hyacinth mean sorry in flower language._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	7. Drabble Etc 07

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc.**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Dedication:** for Ninja Prinny antiassassinguy & arellium

**A/N:** This is a collection of 26 drabble things. A few drabbles back I posted an early St. Patrick's Day thing; yes, I know, St. Patrick's Day is, in fact, celebrated in Japan, however, Naruto is set in this sort of fantsy world... so maybe they haven't heard of it. Well at least that's my explanation for it.

I'm also aware that several of these look like they could be one-shots or something, they were pieces of much longer chapters after all, so it only makes sense that they bear some likness to a fully written piece of some sort. Heh- I'm rambling. I should stop that.

Here's 7 of 26

* * *

**Drabble 7**

Naruto didn't understand a lot of things. Okay, so he understood quite a bit, but there were some things he just couldn't ever quite get his head around.

He didn't understand why people were dumb enough to think that he actually was the Kyuubi, instead of just its container.

He didn't understand why Sakura constantly turned him down when they were younger; he was a nice guy after all, and not in that overwhelming Gai sort of way.

He didn't understand why everyone's chakra didn't turn in the same direction. Really wouldn't it be easier if everyone knew what way their chakra traveled, because everyone's went the same direction? It would make things like that water balloon exercise so much simpler to get through.

He didn't understand why he made half the decisions he did during the day in Konoha, or when away on missions. But he made them, and most of the time it turned out alright. He was still alive, so that had to count for something.

He definitely didn't understand what made him say yes to Gai, of all people, when the bushy eye-browed mentor of his similarly bushy eye-browed friend offered to set him up on a blind date.

He didn't understand why, when Kurenai had received the same offer from Anko, she had said yes either. But, looking back on it, he was glad that she had.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos  
Smurf 


	8. Drabble Etc 08

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Dedication:** for Ninja Prinny antiassassinguy & arellium

**A/N:** This is a collection of 26 drabbles etc. centering around Naruto and Kurenai.

* * *

**Drabble 8**

Orange. It was an interesting thing. It was both a fruit and a colour, and it was difficult, if not impossible, to rhyme something to. It was bright, and cheerful, and seemed to scream "look at me, here I am; take notice!"

It was in the clean-laundry basket, and the chest of drawers standing on one side of the room. It could be found hanging in the closet, among Jounin vests, uniforms, and other more subdued colours. It could be found in the hamper that stood in the corner of the washroom, and sometimes, well quite often really, littered across the bedroom floor. Always it seemed to scream, "look at me, here I am; take notice!" It was bright, and cheerful, and impossible to ignore.

Orange, Kurenai mused, was an interesting thing. It was bright, cheerful, impossible to ignore, and it suited the man who wore it perfectly.

* * *

If you want to be nice, you can click the little review button.

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	9. Drabble Etc 09

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Dedication:** for Ninja Prinny antiassassinguy & arellium

**A/N:** This is a collection of 26 drabble things.

* * *

**Drabble 9**

Naruto disliked the cold. He could deal with it, sure. He'd been on away missions to places where warm weather was anything above 0 degrees Celsius, and a heat wave consisted of weather that got to be barely nearing the double digits. But when he was at home in his apartment, he liked to be warm and cozy, and comfortable.

Kurenai liked to sleep with the window open even in the dead of winter. It was a horrible habit for a ninja to have. Leaving windows open was practically begging for a breech in security. But she liked it that way. It was more cost efficient than leaving having the air conditioner running on high all night. She simply couldn't sleep in an overly warm room; she didn't like the heat.

Compromise was something that Naruto and Kurenai had become acquainted with very early on in their relationship. Naruto liked to be warm at night, and Kurenai liked to sleep in a cool room. So, they reached an agreement. Naruto let Kurenai keep the window open, provided there was a trap set, and Kurenai didn't complain when Naruto stole the blankets at night.

* * *

Meant to post this the other day, but I got distracted by something sparkly.

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	10. Drabble Etc 10

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble 10**

Naruto stared wide eyed at the oven, and at the sticky mess covering both it, and the surrounding walls and cabinetry. He hadn't known that it was possible for breakfast to explode like that. He'd seen Kurenai cook meals with it a thousand times, and never once had anything exploded! There was one time when she had inadvertently set a cake on fire, but even then the results hadn't been as bad… And he'd only been using the stove top for crying out loud!

"Naruto, what was that noise?"

He turned to face the direction from which Kurenai's voice had come.

"Na- Naruto?" Kurenai questioned her eyes wide at the sight before her.

Standing in the kitchen of their shared apartment was none other than Naruto, covered from head to toe in what looked to be congee. Attempting to stifle her laughter and failing miserably at that, the red eyed woman swiped some of the breakfast food off of the blue eyed man's cheek with her index finger and tasted it.

"Not too bad," she smiled, before helping him to clean the mess, and blissfully sharing what they managed to salvage of the rice porridge between them.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf 


	11. Drabble Etc 11

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble 11**

Winning over Iruka was perhaps the biggest obstacle in having a relationship with Naruto. The school teacher was one of the earliest influences in Naruto's life after all; as such he was a sort of surrogate older brother. She refused to think of Umino Iruka as Naruto's father figure, as she was a year or so older than the school teacher.

She'd been nervous at first about how the mission office clerk would react to her dating the blonde, and had even attempted to avoid him at first. The man's temper was legend, and she had no intention of being on the receiving end of it. She hadn't for one moment thought that the man with the scar running horizontally across the bridge of his nose and over each cheek would actually be happy for them.

Thinking back on it, she should have realized that the school teacher had probably known all along about the relationship between Naruto and herself. After all, Naruto told the ponytailed man very nearly everything. Still, she couldn't help but be apprehensive. It was one thing for Iruka to accept the relationship; it was quite another thing for him to like it.

She'd even noticed that she'd modified her behavior whenever she had to turn in a mission report while Umino was on duty. She was more polite, though she said less, and her reports were neater than ever before, the penmanship was impeccable, and she even fastened the pages together with a paperclip when need be.

It wasn't until she heard the words, "Kurenai-san, I planned on taking Naruto out for ramen tonight; you should join us," that she felt she had gained the sometimes mother-like man's approval; she had never been more relieved in her life.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	12. Drabble Etc 12

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**A/N:** this one takes place after the last one, but before the others so far.

* * *

**Drabble 12**

Waking up alone was almost as common a thing in Kurenai's life as waking up to find her boyfriend cuddled up underneath a pile of blankets he'd managed to horde during the night. She had gotten used to both, and had been expecting that morning to be one of those on which she woke up alone.

Naruto hadn't spent the night; he had to leave on a mission early in the morning, and it just made more sense for him to leave from his own apartment. So the fact that she was staring directly into a pair of eyes was somewhat startling to say the very least. For a long moment the crimson-eyed woman simply stared at the eyes directly in front of her, not comprehending in her early morning haze exactly what it was she was seeing.

Blinking she sat up, and looked at the red-eyed intruder with a smile, before picking it up, and examining the small note tacked to its chest. The words 'Happy White Day' were written in an unmistakable scrawl.

Flopping back onto her bed, Kurenai hugged the bear close. She was used to waking up alone in the morning on days when Naruto couldn't be there, but now she didn't have to.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf

_Every time you neglect to review, a Mary-Sue is born._


	13. Drabble Etc 13

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble 13**

Family dinner typically meant a dinner with one's family. Kurenai had much experience with those. She'd grown up with a father, a mother, and an assortment of aunts, uncles, and cousins, all of whom could be found seated around a table on Thursday evenings provided missions didn't get in the way.

Naruto didn't have experience with family dinners. His family, at least biologically, consisted of himself. Dinner by one's self could hardly be called a family dinner. The whole point was to be together sharing a meal with those closest to you, those you cared for.

Which was why family dinners now consisted of Kurenai, Naruto, various members of the Yuuhi clan,Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Sakura, the other members of the former rookie nine, Gai's former team, and their sensei's- provided that they weren't busy with missions- all sitting together at a rather large table generously provided by the fifth Hokage, enjoying a meal with one another.

Who decided family meant you needed matching genetic markers anyway?

* * *

And another one done!

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	14. Drabble Etc 14

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble 14 **

June 11th was a sort of special day. It was Kurenai's birthday, and though she didn't enjoy being reminded she was getting older, she didn't complain about it either. She actually liked to celebrate the day of her birth, usually with Anko, Iruka, and Ebisu whom she had been childhood friends with, and understood on a level perhaps nobody else could. In recent years Naruto had joined in on the celebration, as had Gai, and several of Naruto's former classmates.

Each year they ate obscene amounts of dango (courtesy of Anko) and other food, drank, danced, laughed, and presented the crimson-eyed brunette with one gift each, or, in the case of couples, one gift per pair. Naruto hated buying gifts, he liked giving them, but finding just the right thing was hard!

He'd gotten her flowers the year previous, and she already had a teddy bear, and a fluffy five month old blue eyed hell beast of a kitten who was only nice to those it deemed worthy (note his former sensei was not one of those people). She didn't particularly like to wear jewelry, but he figured that had more to do with her occupation than with any personal preference. Having things dangling from your neck, wrist, or ears could be dangerous in a combat situation; it gave the opponent something to grab on to.

There was absolutely no way he was offering to make the cake, as he was certain the oven in their cozy little apartment hated him. It had exploded his attempt at making her breakfast in bed after all. He'd leave the baking to Ino, who was surprisingly adept at it, perhaps from years of hanging around Chouji's house with Shikamaru, and their fathers.

Why did buying gifts always have to be so difficult?

Maybe this year he'd give her something later… once everyone else had gone home.

* * *

_Hugs and Oreos!_  
Smurf 


	15. Drabble Etc 15

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**A/N:**_Yeah, I sort of snuck Ebisu into the last one; I couldn't help it. Seriously, he wasn't in the original, but I was getting ready to post it, and all of a sudden a little voice in the back of my head said, "You should add Ebisu; he's all neglected and stuff, especially since you haven't been working on CCR." So to avoid arguing with myself, I did as the little voice asked.

* * *

**Drabble 15  
**_

October 10th was a sort of a special day. It was the day of Naruto's birth, as well as the day the Kyuubi was sealed, and the day the fourth had lost his life. For most of Konoha it was a day of mourning and remembrance. For Naruto it was a day of avoiding emotional villagers. He even stayed clear of Iruka most years, so that the scarred school teacher could have time to remember his parents in peace, without any sort of physical reminders as to what had taken them away from him.

Most years he celebrated quietly, alone, or he didn't celebrate at all, and instead took a small mission that would keep him out of the village for the better part of the day.

Most years that would be true.

Some years though, he didn't leave the village or celebrate alone. Some years he had people who would celebrate with him, nothing too extravagant, just a cake, friends, and idle talk. Those years, since had become more and more. The cakes got bigger, the group of friends increased in number, there was even someone special now- Kurenai his most precious person- but the idle talk, it stayed the same.

* * *

This one and the last one were a part of the same chapter, one of the few that I actually had finished and made at least a little sense. It was entitled Special Days and it was basically just Naruto sitting awake at night thinking about things like birthdays, and holidays. There were 12 special days as I recall, each of them occuring in a diferent month.

_Hugs and Oreos!  
_Smurf


	16. Drabble Etc 16

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble 16**

Every year, on the same date, Naruto and Kurenai found themselves as the recipient of a fairly odd gift.

Every September 10th a small gift bag was placed at the door of their shared apartment. Each year the contents were exactly the same; a year old used calendar with the dates circled in a variety of colours. Orange for October the 10th, red for June 11th, pink for Valentine's and White day, green for September 25th and Christmas, brown for when they went for coffee, black for joint mission, yellow was used to indicate dates, and purple for whenever one gifted the other with flowers.

The calendars were a year old, they were used, making them not particularly useful, and they definitely weren't the sort of gifts one would normally expect. They always arrived on the same day, September the 10th, a day both Naruto and Kurenai had been unaware had any significant meaning to their relationship, until two of the blondes former classmates had pointed it out using a similarly colour coded calendar.

Every year on September the 10th the couple was gifted with a used out of date calendar and every year Kurenai and Naruto found themselves thinking how sweet it was of their friends to remember their anniversary, as well as how concerning the semi-stalker-like behavior was, but every year they were thankful for the odd present all the same.

* * *

This isn't one of the better one's, but it's still sort of cute, in my opinion at least.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

_Hugs and Oreos!_  
Smurf


	17. Drabble Etc 17

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

_How many of you noticed that the dates September 10th, and September 25th are significant to the Naruto Kurenai relationship in this particular work of fiction? On the 10th of September Naruto screwed up Kurenai's new team's mission, and as an apology took them out for ramen and bought Kurenai a purple Hyacinth, and the 25th is exactly 2 weeks from their coffee date that happened the day after the mission incident, making it the day of the date Anko and Gai set up for them. If you did, then you have a good memory, and a mind for dates, and if you didn't don't worry! It doesn't really matter; I just wanted to explain why those dates were specifically mentioned in the last piece._

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble 17 **

There were no ifs ands or buts about it, their oven was possessed. That was the only explanation Kurenai and Naruto could think of. Not only had it set Kurenai's cake on fire, but it had exploded Naruto's congee, and now it had somehow managed to do both to the turkey they had been cooking. Not only was the bird exploded, and on fire, but it was still raw in some small areas, so of course the thing was possessed. It had to be, what other explanation could there possibly be?

The oven _was_ a bit old, it had come with the apartment, and the building wasn't one of the newest in the village, but even if it was a few decades old, that didn't account for the evil appliance's habit of ruining their food. They'd even briefly considered that there may have been some sort of trap set on the small oven and that they had somehow managed to trip it by turning the temperature too high or not high enough, but after thoroughly checking and then double checking there were no signs that the oven had ever had a trap placed upon it.

The only possible and therefore logical explanation was possession (If Naruto could have a demon fox sealed in his belly then who was to say something like an oven couldn't become possessed by a wicked spirit?). That was why the weekend found the couple shopping for a new, non-possessed, un-booby trapped oven for their shared apartment.

* * *

_Yeah, the original idea for the multi-chapter fic had an oven that kept ruining their food, it was sort of a running joke, but as the fic was scrapped in favor of this, the gag was sort of lost. Hmm- again not one of the greater pieces, but I love the idea of a constantly malfunctioning appliance._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	18. Drabble Etc 18

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 18 **

In most places the old adage went: While the cat's away the mice will play. In Konoha the saying was, quite literally in fact: When the master's are away the cat will play.

Few missions really truly caused the Gennin of Konohagakure to fret. The low ranked escort missions were few and far between for ninja fresh out of the academy, but they did occur, and always had a higher risk factor than the in village D-ranked missions. Those could be troublesome, and did cause some modicum of worry in the low ranking shinobi and kunoichi. The other type were those that involved Tora- who despite all laws of nature was still alive and as difficult to capture as she had been when she was a small kitten- and or her spawn, more specifically Toubou, who happened to be the pet of none other than one Yuuhi Kurenai and her long term boyfriend Uzumaki Naruto.

It was a sort of rite of passage among the ninja of the leaf; one could not be considered a full-fledged ninja until they had taken a mission to locate and safely return one of the fluffy hell-beasts. Usually Toubou wasn't a problem, and missions concerning her retrieval were rare, however, as soon as both Kurenai and Naruto were away from the village, either together on a mission, or on separate ones, the fluffy, white, blue-eyed cat would take it upon herself to wreak havoc by escaping her babysitter and getting up to all sorts of mischief.

There was the time the cat had riled up all of the dogs at the Inuzuka compound, and barely escaped with her life as the entire pack had chased her through the village and a goodly portion of the forest. Then there was the time she had decided Genma's senbon was a play toy, and had stalked him, finding ways to leap and swat at the shiny piece of pointed metal, always managing somehow to miss and scratch his face instead. Or even the time that she had somehow managed to break into the Hokage's office undetected and get inky paw prints all over several important documents very nearly resulting in a dire diplomatic incident.

Once Kurenai, or Naruto, or both returned to the village, having finished whatever it was that had called them away from Konoha, Toubou settled once again into the role of the sweet, fluffy housecat, that loved nothing better than to curl up at the foot of the bed, or have her ears scratched.

* * *

**A quick explanation:** _The cat, Toubou, is none other than the kitten Naruto gave to Kurenai for White day in the second installment of this collection of Naru/Kure moments. So now the white fluff ball has a name._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	19. Drabble Etc 19

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble 19**

Kurenai was of a certain age. That wasn't to say that she was old. She was just hitting her mid thirties, but for a ninja, that was about the time that most were either dead or considering retirement. It was a time when those who had survived years of service took jobs closer to home, working at the academy, or at the mission office, or even finding new lines of work completely.

Retirement wasn't a bad thing. She thought that she'd rather enjoy working as an academy sensei, she liked children after all. She was an excellent teacher as well, if her former students were anything to go by. Plus it would be like practice for when she one day started her own family.

Naruto would have something to say about it of course. But then, the blonde always had something to say. He'd insist that she wasn't old, though he showed no restraint in calling Anko an old hag when irritated with the dango addict. Kurenai would, as always manage to get the blue-eyed man to see her point of view. In the end, she would become a semi-retired Jounin, who worked at the academy, took shifts at the mission office as well as the occasional mission ranked B or higher.

Semi-retirement was something a ninja of a certain age could be expected to put a lot of thought into. And Kurenai was no exception, but for the time being, she was happy to be a Jounin instructor of a Gennin team. Retirement could wait, at least a few more years.

* * *

_And there's 19. Another of the not so great ones; it was much better as a small piece of a much larger chapter in a much larger fic, but alas, I am far to lazy to complete that fic, so you all have to settle for these snipits._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	20. Drabble Etc 20

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 20**

"Toubou, stop that!" Kurenai admonished lightly. She never understood the feline's need to paw at her bandage dress. She didn't wear it so often anymore, but she did still put it on every once in a while. The thing was comfortable, and it allowed for an ease of movement few other garments she had worn in her ever had.

The blue eyed cat mewed quietly, and cocked her head to the side, before pawing at the garment one more time.

"Toubou, I said no," the crimson eyed woman said in the same tone. "Go play with Naruto, and let me get dressed, okay?"

Again the cat mewed, but this time she did as told and headed for the living room, where the blonde just so happened to be.

Later that day, Kurenai found herself attempting to glare at Toubou, who seemed to have feigned innocence perfected to a fine art. Her bandage dress was lying unraveled in a tangled heap on the floor, and she was wearing Anko's long coat.

She was once more reminded why she had stopped wearing her favorite dress in the first place. Having it become unraveled by a playful cat was not something she enjoyed; it was actually quite embarrassing to be honest. Luckily this time only Anko and Naruto were there to witness her humiliation.

The lesson of this story: Toubou and Bandage dresses (much like Genma's senbon) do not mix.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf 


	21. Drabble Etc 21

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 21**

2:19 AM January 28th found one Uzumaki Naruto wide awake, buried under the mass of blankets he'd managed to steal from his sleeping wife. She, like always, was perfectly contented with only a sheet to cover her. The window, as it was every night, was wide open and set with a clever trap of Naruto's own design. Toubou as per usual was asleep on a pillow at the head of the bed, nestled comfortably between her two masters. If one were to look in on the scenario they would find nothing amiss which might be the cause of Naruto's insomnia.

It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep. On the contrary, he was dead tired. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to get to sleep. He had, in fact been asleep until two minutes prior when Kurenai had gently nudged him awake. He had opened his brilliant blue eyes and rolled so that he was facing the red-eyed brunette and said, "Hmn, wazzit?" while stifling a yawn.

Kurenai had then licked her lower lip, and said clearly, "I have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow."

That had caught the blonde's attention. "Huh? The hospital? What? Why?"

"I think I might be pregnant," she had said matter-of-factly, before kissing him lightly and turning on her side only to fall immediately into sleep.

Looking over to where Kurenai was sleeping soundly Naruto let out a small sigh. There was no way he was getting back to sleep after that.

* * *

_This one takes place a little later on in their relationship. I can't believe I only have another five to go._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	22. Drabble Etc 22

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

_This one is pre-marriage, so I guess I should have posted it before I put up the last one, but I couldn't find it. I eventually realized that I had deleted it, and was lucky enough not to have emptied the trash bin yet.

* * *

_

**Drabble Etc 22**

"Eh?!" Naruto looked at Sakura with quizzically wide blue eyes.

"She's right Naruto," Ino put in after stealing a pickle from Anko's plate. "Kurenai's at the age where marriage and a family are important issues."

Anko nodded, stealing a piece of meat from Ino's plate in retribution for the pickle. "She was even talking about semi-retirement. Her biological clock must be driving her crazy," the snake woman smirked, as she watched the blonde's reaction. It was adorable when he blushed; he looked almost like a kid again.

Hana chose that moment to put in her two cents worth, "I say you just do it, you're practically married anyway." Even Ten-ten, Hinata, Moegi, and Hanabi nodded at that comment.

Naruto looked at his bowl of ramen and wondered what had made him agree to lunch with Sakura and Ino in the first place. He knew that lunch with those two was never just lunch, somehow it always managed to become him surrounded by very nearly every female leaf-nin he knew, and as he attempted to eat his meal, they would chatter on about his love life as if it were some movie they had recently watched.

It wasn't as if he and Kurenai hadn't discussed marriage before, because they had. They'd been dating for nearly five years; of course the subject had come up. He wasn't an uncommunicative bastard who let important issues go by un-discussed until his girlfriend threw a rather powerful right hook at his jaw; unlike someone else he knew, who would remain nameless.

As the group of kunoichi prattled on about brides maids and flower arrangements, Naruto paid rather close attention to his ramen, all the while thinking up ways to broach the subject of marriage to his red-eyed girlfriend.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!

Smurf


	23. Drabble Etc 23

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**A/N:** This was added especially for antiassassinguy. Actually I'm sort of glad to post this instead of the fragment I had in mind, I didn't really like that one at all. This piece sort of falls under the Etc. catagory.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 23**

Sasuke was the last person Kurenai had thought to see at the hospital. He hadn't gone out on a mission since his last one which had ended three days previous. So really he shouldn't have been there at all.

Kurenai watched as he winced at the kiss Anko gave him, even thought Kurenai was pretty certain the snake woman was being gentle. That was another surprise. She hadn't even known the two were together. Though, she probably should have.

The Uchiha didn't seem too keen on any of the girls from his graduating class, and civilians interested him even less. He'd always sat next to Anko at the monthly 'family dinners', and often times she'd call Anko, only to hear the dark haired man in the background demanding to know where the coffee pot was.

Sakura turned from where she had been rummaging in a cabinet off to one side of the room and smiled, "Kurenai, sorry I'm running a little late," that brought the focus of the other two occupants of the room in her direction. The pink haired medic then turned to her former teammate. "Sasuke-kun, next time, don't be such an idiot!" she handed him a container of what seemed to be ointment. "And, Anko-san, the next time he's an idiot, scream at him or something; I'm getting tired of fixing his jaw."

Kurenai smiled at that, the girl had come a long way from her days of fan-girl-like worship of the Uchiha.

"Kurenai," Anko watched the other woman for a moment, "Are you okay?" The red-eyed woman looked a little off, slightly flushed, and she was standing in an examination room, Orochimaru's former female student was beginning to feel a little concerned.

"Fine, fine," Kurenai spoke, while Sakura placed a hand to Kurenai's stomach, and searched for something, some small shift in the womans chakra patterns. Some twenty seconds later, Sakura removed her hand and smiled.

"Congratulations Kurenai! I'm sure the baby will be adorable!" Visions of red-eyed blondes, and blue-eyed brunettes were already dancing in her head.

This time it was Anko's turn to be surprised.

* * *

_Three more to go._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	24. Drabble Etc 24

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 24**

Kurenai pushed herself up from her seat behind the mission desk for the twelfth time that morning, and called Iwashi to take her place until she got back. She didn't mind working a desk job, it was easy, and it didn't require her to do a lot of running around. She was grateful for that, as her pregnancy had her looking as if she had a beach ball hidden under her shirt, and it made normal movement a little difficult at times.

She was by now used to the fact that her day to day life was different. She was used to Naruto being the one in their relationship going out on away missions, leaving her at home with Toubou, her teddy bear, and Iruka for company. She had gotten used to the fact that she needed to squat down in order to pick up things she had dropped, bending over was out of the question. She'd even gotten used to the fact that she could no longer walk normally, and instead had to waddle as if she were a penguin… a very large, very pregnant penguin.

There was one thing she couldn't get used to however, no matter how much she might have wanted to, and that was the increase in bathroom breaks she required throughout the day.

* * *

_Two more to go._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	25. Drabble Etc 25

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 25**

Pregnancy took quite a lot of getting used to. Naruto had been a bit worried about it at first; Kurenai's bouts of morning sickness had left him feeling pretty queasy at times, and so he'd learned how to help settle her stomach, using dry toast and tea, and he'd have been lying if he'd have said that he wasn't relieved when the bouts of illness waned, and ended all together.

Later had come the mood swings. Naruto had no idea that a person could go from smiling happily to sobbing uncontrollably in a span of less than three seconds, but it had happened, and on more than one occasion. The speed at which Kurenai's mood could change was frightening to say the very least. He'd been glad when Tsunade had explained it was just hormones, and not some sort of jutsu placed on the pregnant woman.

There were also the cravings. Kurenai craved sushi with extra wasabi. That was how his Gennin team found themselves doing sushi runs daily. They could only hope to make Chuunin rank before their blonde sensei decided that diaper-changing was good ninja training as well.

* * *

**As of today this project has been extended from 26 to 30. **

_Hugs and Oreos!  
_Smurf


	26. Drabble Etc 26

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 26**

Every married couple had a repitoire of stories. There was the 'How We Got Together' story, the 'How We Got Engaged' story, and the 'Wedding' story. Naruto and Kurenai were no different.

Their 'How We Got Together' story was known village wide by anyone old enough to care about such things, or anyone unfortunate to be around Gai when he began waxing on about his matchmaking prowess. Their 'Wedding' story was typical, in that there was a bride, a groom, guests, and food, presents, music and wishes of good luck. Their 'How We Got Engaged' story was a little less well known.

Naruto, after much preparation had finally been ready to ask that all important question; "Kurenai, will you marry me?" They were sitting on the roof of their apartment building, watching as fireworks from the festival below exploded into the inky night sky; he had turned so that he was facing her, his lips parted to speak, when she had shifted so that their faces were but centimeters apart and said, "Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto had blinked in surprise, and stared a few moments before offering a gentle smile. "You took the words right out of my mouth," he managed to murmur before he found Kurenai's soft, pliant mouth covering his own.

* * *

_Just because GenisisDR spoke up, this project no longer has a limit, and instead will continue when ever I find myself itching to write Naru/Kure fluff._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	27. Drabble Etc 27

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 27**

Naruto counted himself lucky. Sure, he had a nine-tailed fox spirit sealed up inside of him, and due to that fact he had spent a goodly portion of his life distrusted, and even actively hated by the majority of the citizens of Konohagakue, but dwelling on the negitives wasn't a particularily healthy thing to do- just look at what it had done to Sasuke when they had been Gennin. Instead, the blonde focused on the positives, like his incredible stamina, and recouperative abilities, which were both in large part due to said demon fox.

There were other reasons too, that caused the blonde to count himself as lucky. There was Iruka, who had kept him in ramen for years, there were his friends, and Konohamaru, who was the closest thing to a little brother Naruto would ever have, there were Jiraiya and Tsunade, both of whom held a fondness for him, and were grooming him to become the next Hokage, and then, there was Kurenai, and their new born son; all of which were good reasons to call himself lucky.

There was, however, one more reason the blonde counted himself as lucky; his years with Kurenai had left him used to being awoken from a dead sleep at 2:00 AM, something that defiantly came in handy when raising a newborn.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	28. Drabble Etc 28

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble 28**

The small apartment Kurenai and Naruto had shared while they were dating could clearly be seen from the kitchen window of the clozy six room house they had made home soon after marriage. Naruto was very nearly positive that had been the reason for Kurenai insisting on said house.

Kurenai held on to the things that she loved. It was just one of the many things Naruto liked about his wife. She cherished her memories, and kept every gift he had ever given to her, just as he knew she kept every gift Asuma had ever given her as well. He knew that they were important to her; they were tangible evidence of her memories.

She had loved the apartment they had shared, and more importantly she cherished the memories that they had made together while living there. Being able to see it every day from the kitchen window of her new home was her tangible proof that those memories were real. It was her way of holding them close.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	29. Drabble Etc 29

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 29**

A child's first words are a milestone event. For most babies the first words they spoke were, "Mama" or "Dada". For others it was "baba" or "up". For the blonde haired, crimson-eyed, son of Naruto and Kurenai, that all important first word was nothing other than "ramen".

* * *

**That is by far the shortest thing I have ever written!**

_Hugs and Oreos!  
_Smurf


	30. Drabble Etc 30

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

Disclaimer: serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

I have come to realize that I need a name for the baby. GUH! So if you've got an idea, leave it in a review, or PM me. This particular piece happens at before any of the others that I've posted thus far.

* * *

Naruto had never much liked coffee; at least, not the kind available in the break room. It was good, judging by how the other chuunin and above chugged it back as if someone were going to take it from them, but he preferred the specialty kind. So, he was glad when he came into the break room at around 11:00 AM, to find that Iwashi had finished off the last of the pot, and that it would take some time for a new one to be brewed. It meant that he could go to the quaint little place just a few blocks from his favorite ramen stand, and pick up a white chocolate macchiato.

Kurenai, he noticed wasn't so pleased. She was one of those who was rather fond of the break room coffee.

The blonde furrowed his brows for a moment, before breaking out into a bright smile. "Oi, Kurenai-san," he called from the other side of the room, "Wanna come grab a coffee with me?"

* * *

**Hugs and Oreos!**  
Smurf 


	31. Drabble Etc 31

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 31**

Anko was a difficult person to ignore, and even more difficult to say no to. She was persistant, and wasn't above doing things- unpleasant things- in order to get her way. That was why, when the snake woman had shown up at Kurenai's apartment, wearing her usual mesh shirt under her long coat, a smirk playing across her features, Kurenai hadn't hesitated to let her in. It was also why when her friend and fellow kunoichi had brought up the subject of a semi-blind date, she hadn't flat out refused.

"It's not like it's a real blind date. You know him," Anko had said.

Kurenai had been a little relieved at that. The fact that she knew him meant that Anko hadn't just threatened a random stranger from the tea shop like she had the last time. She was also a little afraid, because being a ninja, she knew some pretty odd people. In the end though, Anko's persistence, and the unspoken threat of unpleasantness should she refuse, won out and Kurenai agreed to go out on the semi-blind date.

Several years later, watching her husband play ninja with their son, she was glad that she hadn't resisted her sometimes sadistic friend's attempt at matchmaking.

* * *

_We all know saying 'No' to Anko equals lots and lots of unpleasantness._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	32. Drabble Etc 32

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **_serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof._

This one takes place during Kurenai's pregnancy.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 32**

Naruto was tired; all he wanted to do was to curl up under the blankets and sleep until noon. His wife however, had very different plans.

"Naruto, I'm hungry," she said as she nudged him.

"There's food in the kitchen," the blonde mumbled into his pillow before closing his eyes again.

"I don't want that. I want wasabizushi," she told him.

"Kurenai," he turned his face towards her, "It's two in the morning. None of the sushi shops are open."

"I know that," she pouted, "but, I'm hungry." Never let it be said that rationality went along with pregnancy.

Letting out a half grunt, half sigh the blonde raised himself from the bed and head out of the room. He just hoped the nice old man who owned the sushi shop was as nice as he had been the last time it had happened.

* * *

**Hugs and Oreos!**  
_Smurf_


	33. Drabble Etc 33

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 33**

Naruto squirmed, attempting to get into a comfortable position for sleep. It wasn't exactly easy either. On the other side of the bed was Kurenai, who had been lucky enough to fall asleep several hours ago, and then wedged in between them was their son, a toddler now, who had suffered a nightmare and decided to crawl into bed with his parents.

Akira was sprawled out, limbs spread wide, managing to take up more space than Naruto had thought possible for someone of his small size. He had tried to shift so that his body was curved and lying more so across the pillows, however Toubou had claimed her usual sleep spot between Kurenai's head and his own. His effort had earned him nothing but a clawed swat to the face, and an angry hiss. He couldn't even get up to sleep in the living room, as one of Akira's tiny hands was wrapped in a death grip around two of his fingers.

Sighing, Naruto gave up on comfort, and hoped he didn't wake up too sore the next morning.

* * *

Yay! I can finally upload again! (glares at FFN) It only took a week.

**Hugs and Oreos!  
**_Smurf_


	34. Drabble Etc 34

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Note:** The North American Mother's day lands on the 13th of this month, and I couldn't resist. Though I probably should have... It's not as

* * *

**Drabble Etc 34**

Kurenai and Naruto awoke early on the morning of Mother's Day, to the sound of giggling, and the sensation of someone bouncing on their bed. Opening her red eyes, Kurenai found herself looking into a pair of equally ruby irises.

"Mommy!" the boy giggled cutely, flopping himself down on top of her in an awkward hug, before scrambling backwards very nearly on top of his father, and picking something up from behind him. "Here!"

The soon to be two year old presented her with a picture, that was really nothing but scribbles of colour; yellow, red, brown, and a smudge of white at the bottom corner. The more she looked at it the more she realized something, though the yellow was, in fact, crayon, as were the brown and the white, the red was lipstick; her favorite lipstick. Before she could open her mouth to scold him lightly for going through the medicine cabinet (how he got up there she didn't know), Akira smiled, a broad grin not unlike his father's, threw his chubby arms around her neck in another embrace and said, "Love you mommy!"

And, just like that, all thoughts of scolding the red eyed blonde were gone.

* * *

_More sugar sweet fluffy Naru/Kure life moments..._

**_Hugs and Oreos!  
_**Smurf


	35. Drabble Etc 35

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc. 35**

The first time Naruto said 'I love you' to Kurenai, had been while the red eyed woman lay sleeping next to him. He had lay down on his side, head propped on his pillow, while his left hand brushed a strand of coffee brown hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead in a sweet gesture, and said, "Love you, Kurenai, g'night," before following her into sleep, and promising that next time he would say it when she could hear him.

The second time Naruto had said 'I love you' to Kurenai, had been while the red eyed woman lay unconscious in a hospital bed tubes protruding out of her body, allowing medicine, and nutrients to enter her system, and helping her to breath. He had sat beside her bed, holding her right hand between both of his, and had choked out a whispered, "I love you, Kurenai, don't leave."

The third time Naruto had said 'I love you' to Kurenai, had been only a matter of minutes after she had woken up from her coma. He had been helping Hinata train her new bunch of Gennin, when Lee had come running as fast as he could into the practice space, ignoring the dangers of doing so, and came to a stop, panting breathlessly in front of the blonde man, and the milky eyed woman. The green and orange clad nin had then gasped out that Kurenai had awoken, before picking both of his friends up slinging one over each shoulder and rushing back the way he had come, only briefly pausing to call out that practice was cancelled for today, to the somewhat confused Gennin.

Lee had burst into the hospital, moving as swiftly as the added weight of his two comrades would allow, which was still a damned site faster than Naruto or Hinata could have made it on their own without the use of teleportation jutsu, and continued until he was standing in Kurenai's room. It was only then that he let Naruto and Hinata down. Hinata gasped, and her eyes brimmed with happy tears at the sight of her former sensei, alive and awake, and without various life support apparati attached to her. Naruto had taken a slow step forward, before launching himself at the red-eyed woman, and wrapping his arms around her neck, tears standing in his bright blue eyes as he chanted the words, "I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over like a mantra, until Kurenai had returned the embrace, and whispered that she loved him too.

* * *

I hope you all like that one. 

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smruf


	36. Drabble Ect 36

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Notes:** Smurf is doing the no power thing again... so when I was over lastnight I borrowed the disk with her Naruto stuff on it and decided to update for her. She doesn't know yet... I don't think. At least she hasn't called demanding to know where her disk is, so that's a pretty good indicator that she has no idea I took it.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 36**

Kurenai always made sure Naruto knew that he was loved; she told him so on several occasions, and she showed it as well. She showed it in the way she would take him out for ramen, and in the way she straightened his forehead protector when it was tied too loosely and was slowly sliding downward to cover his eyes. She showed it in the way she held his hand in public, even though she was well aware of the heated glares and hurtful whispers circulating around them. She showed it in the way she didn't insist he not wear orange when going out with her. Orange and Naruto were somehow one in the same, and she didn't want to change him for anything.

Naruto always made sure Kurenai knew that she was loved too; though he hadn't told her so until after a mission gone wrong that had nearly cost her life. Still, Kurenai had known. The blonde had showed it. He had showed it in the way he would smile more brightly every time she entered the room, and the way his hand always seemed to seek hers, at least as often as hers did his. He showed it when he kissed her hello, a soft quick kiss to the forehead, and in the way he touched her, even when they weren't being sexual. He showed it when he remembered small things, like the fact she always wanted a cat, or how she loved Monty Python movies, and hated black licorice.

Kurenai always knew that Naruto loved her, even if he didn't come right out and say it as often as she'd have liked. He showed it all the time and that was what mattered.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Send Smurf a review okay? 

_Janey_ (who is posting this in Smurf's stead)


	37. Drabble Etc 37

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

Disclaimer: serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 37**

There were seven words that struck fear into the heart of Uzumaki Naruto, and they weren't "We are out of ramen, sorry, Naruto." Although, those words when spoken did make him feel a little – alright, a lot- panicked. The words that sent the blue eyed man's heart dropping to somewhere around his toes didn't come from the kind old man at Ichiraiku or his daughter, instead they came from Kurenai.

"I don't think this will work, Naruto." She hadn't quite looked him in the eye when she had said it, and she had seemed almost reluctant to do it… almost.

"What? Why?" his voice held a note of pleading. He hadn't done anything wrong… he didn't think he had at any rate. Well, he had gotten cold the other night and closed the window, but he didn't think that was grounds to break up with him.

"Because we're too-" she stopped, shaking her head slightly before starting over, "Because I'm too old for you." It was true, she knew it was true. She was often times teased by Tsume and her other colleagues about having robbed the proverbial cradle. She was also aware of the younger villagers- girls closer to Naruto's own age- and the attention they lavished upon the whisker marked man. "Don't you want someone younger? Like Hinata, or maybe Ino, Sakura even…"

Naruto frowned then, and tilted the older woman's face upward so that she was looking at him. "I want you," he told her. "If you're going to break up with me, you're going to need a better reason than that." Kurenai's red eyes had widened a little at that, and Naruto's face shifted from a dark scowl, to his trademark foxy grin, "So what do you got? My apartment too messy? Too much orange in my wardrobe?"

Kurenai shook her head a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth at his suggestions.

"Good, 'cause, I ain't gonna let you go."

* * *

Let's surprise Smurf with reviews okay? 

_Janey (who is still posting in Smurf's stead)_


	38. Drabble Etc 38

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble ETC 38**

Akira glared at the dark haired girl sitting in the opposite corner, and decided that it was all her fault they were on time out. The raven haired girl however had a very different view of things, and firmly believed it was the blonde boy's fault. Neither one of them was willing to admit that maybe they were both to blame.

"But mommy, she hit me! I didn't do nothing," Akira whined before shooting a childish glare in the direction of the dark haired girl and grumbling, "Stupid, Uchiha."

At the same time the dark haired girl complained at her mother, "He said my hair looks like a chicken butt!"

Anko looked at her little girl and tried desperately to hold back a laugh. She could see Akira's point. The child had decided she didn't like her long hair, and wanted a shorter style more like her mommy's; she had stolen one of her father's kunai and hacked off a good twelve inches of her dark hair. Unfortunately, instead of coming out looking something similar to the style Anko wore, it turned out to look almost exactly like her father's.

Kurenai found herself holding back a chuckle as well. It was, she mused to herself, an odd way for a rivalry to begin.

* * *

_Janey_ (still posting in Smurf's stead) 


	39. Drabble Etc 39

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 39**

"You knew?!" Kurenai pouted at her husband, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd had since childhood, "I thought you knew. I mean, Anko's one of your best friends, I just thought it would have come up."

Kurenai pouted a moment more before flinging a pillow at Naruto's head. "You still should have told me. I had to find out by walking in on them kissing in an examination room." Though walking in to see her friend kissing her husband's friend on an examination table wasn't the most embarrassing thing she'd ever witnessed, it had still been a shock.

Naruto smiled, and tossed the pillow back towards Kurenai before leaning in and kissing her lightly, "Got it. Next time I've got gossip, I'll pass it on to you first."

"You'd better," the red-eyed woman glared playfully before settling down and curling around him as Monty Python's The Life of Brian flickered on the TV screen.

* * *

_Um... I think this one is supposed to fit right after the one where Kurenai goes to see Sakura for a ninja-style pregnancy test. I'll ask Smurf about that tomorrow, but in the mean time leave her a review so that when she gets online tomorrow to check her email she'll have an inbox full of little alert thingies._

**Janey** (I didn't write em, but I'm posting them for the serialhugger who did)


	40. Drabble Etc 40

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Note:** This particular drabble is in response to PM from gof22.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 40**

Sakura stood in the hallway just in front of the door to Naruto and Kurenai's shared apartment, slender gift bag in hand. In a moment she would hang the bag on the doorknob and then head back home… or maybe back to Ino's where they would watch old movies with the volume off and create their own dialogue. Looking down at the package, she couldn't help but to think on the contents.

A calendar, that's all it was. Just a used calendar, with various dates marked and circled in a rainbow of colours. Three dates stood out in her mind however, one marked in purple, one marked in brown, and one marked in green. Nothing about the dates circled was particularly sad, but still thinking about them caused a strange sort of melancholy to wash over her. Those three dates, circled in those three colours, were important. They marked the beginning of the end of any relationship, greater in its degree than platonic, with her former blonde haired teammate that she had hoped (in some small part) to obtain.

Still, she thought, heading back out of the apartment building, slim package no longer in her hands, it was a good thing. Naruto and Kurenai were good together, and Sakura couldn't be happier for them.

* * *

_I forgot to put this up with the others earlier today. Only half an hour left on Smurf's self-imposed electricity ban._

**Janey** (who still has Smurf's little disk)


	41. Drabble Etc 41

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Note:** _Okay, so it's name that kid time! Sasuke and Anko's daugher needs a name (though I was thinking of calling her Shii in honor of DeadUchiha), and so does the green haired realitive of Sakura's that makes a brief cameo in this installment. PM me with ideas... or leave it in a review (but if you leave it in a review, please leave an actual review as well). Thanks!_

* * *

**Drabble Etc 41**

"Hn," Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, a gesture left over from his prepubescent years, while Naruto simply glared, a low growl threatening to escape his throat. There was a long silence that stretched between them after that initial utterance; all Moegi could do was watch, too nervous to speak and provoke either man.

"Your brat started it," Sasuke finally spoke, though it wasn't quite what Moegi was expecting.

"What did you say, teme?!" Naruto actually did growl this time.

"Che. Maybe you should have Sakura check your ears, dobe."

Moegi stood along with her third student, a green haired boy who was somehow related to Sakura (second cousins, was it?) and looked from the arguing men, to their bickering children before letting out an exaggerated sigh; she now had a new found appreciation for what Kakashi had gone through with team seven all those many years ago.

* * *

_1:00 AM! Smurf's electricity ban has ended! In celebration, I've decided to post one more of the little snippits she has saved on her Naruto drabble disk. I wonder if she knows that I took the disk yet? Probably not._

**janey**


	42. Drabble Etc 42

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 42**

Kurenai smiled at Anko, whose stomach was only slightly less swollen than her own. The two of them had begun spending their free time in Ibiki's office as it was the coldest semi-public room in Konoha. The interrogator hadn't minded much… or perhaps he had just been too frightened of a pair of pregnant (read: hormonal) kunoichi to really protest their near constant presence.

"Everything with those two is a contest! But sometimes," Anko downed her second iced-tea in the last hour, "I think they take this whole rivalry thing too far."

Kurenai couldn't help but to laugh at that, but with Anko nearing the end of her second trimester, and herself just entering into her third, she couldn't deny that it was true.

* * *

_It's five AM. Janey is a hyper active idiot. My neighbours now hate me. Thank the heavens I'm moving in a matter of days._

_To clarify: Janey showed up half an hour ago, bouncy as ever, with recycled confetti, and pounded on my door until I opened it. She then threw the confetti at me, and handed me one of my disks... I didn't even know she had it. Then I couldn't get back to sleep so I typed up some more drabble things. Now, I'm posting them. I'm sorry for spamming your inbox with story update notifications._

**Hugs & Oreos!**  
_Smurf_


	43. Drabble Etc 43

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 43**

The day Kurenai announced her second pregnancy, was also the day Anko announced her own. The two women shared a meaningful look, before casting side glances at their respective husbands. Naruto and Sasuke, however, were too busy staring at one another in that way only those who are simultaneously best friends and rivals could.

Anko and Kurenai were brought back to a day nearly three years prior, where they had been sipping iced-tea, and contemplating the rivalry between the two men, and they couldn't help but to burst out laughing, much to the confusion of everyone else seated around the dinner table.

* * *

_The fact that I can come up with something (anything) at this unholy hour makes me sort of proud. Still, I'm planing on killing Janey when I see her later. _

_Well I'm off to try to get back to sleep._

**Hugs and Oreos!  
**Smurf


	44. Drabble Etc 44

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 44**

"Ooff," Thud!

Such was the sound of Naruto hitting the ground after being bowled over by Akamaru.

"Kiba," the blonde shouted, "Get your dog off of me!"

The large white hound was refusing to move and glaring- not growling- downward at both Naruto, and the fluffy bundle that had thrown itself into the whisker marked man's arms a mere seconds before Akamaru had tackled him.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that," Kiba wasn't really. The fluff ball currently cuddled into Naruto's chest had been up to her old tricks again. As far as he was concerned the devilish feline deserved to be chased down. Naruto, on the other hand, probably didn't deserve to be tackled and pinned just outside his apartment complex by a rather large dog, when he was only trying to get home from a mission. "Come here, Akamaru."

Naruto pushed himself back onto his feet, still cradling Toubou with one arm as he watched the Inuzuka and his furry companion walk away. Naruto then fixed his eyes on the blue eyed cat questioningly; sometimes, he really wondered what Toubou got up to when he and Kurenai were away.

* * *

_I can't believe there are 44 of these things already. _

_Don't forget, that every time you don't review a Mary-Sue is born._

**Hugs and Oreos!**  
Smurf


	45. Drabble Etc 45

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 45**

Naruto looked down at his baby, at five months old he could make out what features looked like which parent. The most obvious being the shock of sunny blonde hair covering the child's head; Akira definitely had his father's hair. Then there were the eyes; pretty red irises looked back up at him, and it was clear to everyone that he had his mother's eyes.

Some people claimed he was a copy of Naruto, the only exception being that he had his mother's eyes and a lack of whisker marks, but Naruto knew better. So did Kurenai. The boy would indeed grow up with his father's tanned complexion, blonde hair, and face shape, but his mouth was shaped like his mother's, full lips with a perfect cupids bow, and he had her straight nose- just right for placing little kisses on the end of it.

Naruto looked at his little boy and smiled before placing him back in his crib for the night. Akira didn't look like him, and he didn't look like Kurenai; he looked like himself… like a perfect combination of both his parents.

* * *

_Aw... the sap._

**Hugs and Oreos!**  
Smurf.


	46. Drabble Etc 46

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

Disclaimer: _serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof._

* * *

**Drabble Etc 46**

Kurenai looked at the impressive list of beverages the small coffee shop had to offer. She just couldn't figure out which one of them was closest to regular coffee with one cream and three sugars. Threre was maple flavored coffee, and mint chocolate coffee, iced coffee, a variety of teas and hot chocolate in a plethora of flavors, but no regular coffee.

"-and for you ma'am?" the girl behind the counter asked, her dark eyes flickering to her for only a second- maybe two- before returning to their appreciative appraisal of Naruto and the way he filled out his Jounin attire. Kurenai wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say. All she wanted was a plain coffee, but that wasn't anywhere on the overhead menu board.

"She'll have the house blend with one cream and three sugars." Naruto spoke for her seeming to have caught on to her confusion. He had sampled just about everything the shop had to offer at one point or another and the house blend was as close to break room coffee as he'd ever tasted.

Kurenai smiled her thanks as Naruto paid for the steaming beverages, and led her to a small corner in back where they enjoyed the rest of their coffee break.

* * *

Yay for nothingness! This drabble is just jammed full of nothing.

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	47. Drabble Etc 47

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

Disclaimer:_ serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof._

* * *

**Drabble Etc 47**

Konohamaru had never been more grateful to see Kurenai in his life… even if she was laughing at him.

"Mommy, look! We won!" Akira was grinning from ear to ear as he ran over to where his mother stood. Shii was right behind him, a similar smile on her own features.

"We was playing ninja," Shii informed in a tone that was very matter-of-fact. "Toubou helped."

Konohamaru rolled his eyes and snorted. Kurenai had no doubt he would have said something to dispute the girl's statement had he not been gagged with what looked to be socks.

"I can see that," Kurenai managed to speak through her giggle-fit. "Why don't you two go out into the backyard to play?"

"Okay, Mommy!" as soon as the two children were out the door Kurenai set about untying the Third Hokage's grandson. She didn't ask for an explanation, which was just as well, because Konohamaru wasn't telling.

Watching as the young man left, she couldn't help but to think what a shame it was that Naruto hadn't been home to see his younger friend bound and gagged on the living room floor at the mercy of a pair of three year olds.

* * *

_This drabble is based on true events. My brother and I tied our babysitter up with skipping-ropes one time, and gagged her with her own sock (we were playing war and she was our captive)... needless to say she never babysat for us ever again._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	48. Drabble Etc 48

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

Disclaimer: _serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof._

* * *

**Drabble Etc 48**

"Na- Naruto-sensei," a black haired girl spoke, "here's the wasabizushi." She handed him a takeout box from the sushi shop Kurenai had taken to frequenting lately.

"Did-" a brown haired boy panted, "did we make it?"

Naruto looked at the watch he had brought with him that morning and nodded, "Just made it." Kurenai would just be getting ready to take her lunch break.

"Thank Kami-sama!" a second boy with a hair that wasn't quite brown, but not really blonde either, gasped out, before collapsing on the ground exhausted. He didn't relish having to train anymore after just running to the far side of the village and back again.

"Good work, tomorrow, we'll try for under two minutes," Naruto offered them a broad grin. Before they could protest the blonde Jounin called for dismissal, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf 


	49. Drabble Etc 49

Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc

Disclaimer:serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 49**

Naruto liked red. It wasn't about to replace orange in his wardrobe, but he liked it none the less. It was a nice colour… pretty, and warm.

Red could be found everywhere in the apartment he shared with his long time girlfriend. It was in the cupboard above the sink, hidden in a lipstick tube. It was in the closet and the eyes of the fluffy teddy bear he had gotten Kurenai on their first white day as a couple; most importantly though it was the colour of Kurenai's eyes.

Naruto liked red. It was pretty, and warm, and he loved waking up to it in the morning.

* * *

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf 


	50. Drabble Etc 50

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

Disclaimer: serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 50**

Kurenai looked at Shikamaru with a puzzled expression on her face. He was not the person she had been expecting at all.

"He told me to give this to you; said you'd know what it means." The lethargic young man held out a purple hyacinth, mumbling something about troublesome things.

Kurenai took the flower, smiling fondly at it, and then thanked the young Nara before heading back into her apartment to the living room, where her small kitten and a bowl of warm buttery popcorn were waiting.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight, Toubou," Kurenai cuddled the fluffy kitten. "Naruto couldn't get out of gate duty."

* * *

_More nothingness! I'm really good at writing nothing._

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	51. Drabble Etc 51

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:**serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

**Note:** _this one was written at the request of a little shonen-ai fan whom I have problems saying no to because she's so friggin' cute! No person has any business being that freaking cute! It should be against the law or something._

* * *

Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc 51

When Naruto walked into Hinata's classroom at the academy, he had no idea why he had been summoned. When he saw Sasuke standing just inside the door he knew right away that it probably had something to do with Narumi and Shouhei; he just didn't know what exactly had taken place for Hinata to call in the two boy's fathers.

"About time you got here dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"What did your brat do this time, teme?" Naruto returned.

"Um-" Hinata interjected before Sasuke could say something else. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun… the- the reason I called you here today is because…" Hinata hadn't blushed or stuttered so much in years, but it was a rather unusual situation she found herself in. "Well, you see- um- today in class…" she paused looking over to the boys sitting at their desks both blushing furiously. "Um- today in class, Shouhei-kun k-kissed Narumi-kun, and…" neither Naruto nor Sasuke bothered to listen much after that, both of them choosing to nod, and say "uh-huh" at appropriate intervals.

Kurenai looked at her husband and youngest son when they came through the door. "What happened at school today Narumi?" the brown haired boy blushed furiously before running upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his older brother, leaving Naruto to answer the question for him.

"Shouhei kissed him. Not an accident, like when I kissed Sasuke… He grabbed Narumi and kissed him."

"And he got detention for that?!" Kurenai did not look amused. If it had been Shouhei who had done it, then surely he could have served the detention on his own.

"No. Narumi got detention for kissing Shouhei."

"But you just said that Shouhei kissed Narumi," Kurenai pointed out looking confused.

"He did… the first time. Apparently Narumi was upset that Shouhei had stolen his first kiss, and one thing led to another and-" Naruto was rambling and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"How many days of detention do they have?" Kurenai questioned, getting right to the point.

"Two weeks for nearly inciting a fan-girl riot during class time."

* * *

_I don't like this one very much.  
_

Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf


	52. Drabble Etc 52

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

_for Halloween... but also for gof22_

* * *

**Naruto Kurenai Drabble Etc 52**

Halloween came but once a year, and once a year Naruto, Kurenai, and Akira celebrated the October holiday. When Akira had been one, Naruto and Kurenai had dressed him as a pumpkin, dressed themselves as a mummy and the next Hokage respectively, and stayed home to hand out candy to the older children who visited their quaint little house. When Akira was two Naruto dressed him as a shinobi, even giving him real ninja tools- blunted, and child sized of course, so that they couldn't do much more than give someone a bruise; he was then taken out trick or treating for the very first time, even though he didn't make it more than one block before falling asleep in his Mother's arms. When Akira was three, and Halloween came again, he was dressed as an orange and blue toad, his baby brother, Narumi, who was not quite one, was dressed up as well, in Akira's old pumpkin costume. Kurenai stayed home to hand out candy with the baby, while Naruto took Akira trick or treating, and this time, he managed to stay awake for most of it.

* * *

_Been a while since I've posted/updated anything, so I hope you enjoy this and the next one._

_Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf_


	53. Drabble Etc 53

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** _serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof._

**For: **_gof22_

* * *

**Drabble Etc 53**

Naruto's excitement at Narumi's first real Halloween was on par with that of his two young children. The man was positively giddy with anticipation, having prepared a costume, and a map which clearly showed which houses gave the best candy, and which gave health food and things of a decidedly less sugary nature.

"We're leaving Kurenai," the blonde man called from the front door, his sons beside him, each carrying a large pillowcase in which to stow candy.

"Honestly, Naruto," the red-eyed woman laughed, "you're more excited than they are," she gestured at the pair of small boys, one (Narumi; age not quite three) dressed as a pirate, and the other (Akira; age six) as a zombie.

"Well duh! I've got two kids now," Naruto grinned. "That means twice the candy!"

* * *

_**An early 'Happy Halloween' to all!**_

_Hugs and Oreos!  
Smurf_


	54. Drabble Etc 54

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer:** serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

Note: This was one of the older requests, it asked for a drabble in which Naruto and Kurenai had a fight, but were brought back together by Sakura (who loved Naruto).

* * *

**Drabble Etc 54**

April sixteenth was a special day. It wasn't Naruto's birthday, nor was it Kurenai's; it wasn't the anniversary of their first date, or of their first kiss, or even of the first time Toubou managed to unravel Kurenai's bandage dress. April sixteenth was the anniversary of Naruto and Kurenai's first real fight. On the calendar the couple received every year, it was marked in black ink; a large circle surrounded the date ominously.

For a while, three days to be exact, most of Konoha had been counting the couple out, assuming that they would stay apart and upset at one another.

April nineteenth was another special day. It was marked in a shade of bubblegum pink, circled neatly and cheerfully. It was the day Sakura had hit Naruto in the head in much the same way she had when they had been Gennin working under Kakashi, and declared rather angrily, "I may love you, Naruto, but you're an idiot! Go say you're sorry, and you had better mean it!" before frog-marching him out of the Ichiraku ramen stand he so often frequented and hitting him once more for good measure.

Just inside of the pink circle, written in small lettering were the words, 'Thank's Sakura-chan', but those words were always written afterward, and always while Kurenai sat next to him, smiling fondly.

* * *

_Heh... yeah... Sakura wasn't sad or romantic about that revelation at all. She was more angry that Naruto would just give up on a good thing over something as stupid as a fight than anything... Still, I think it's how she'd have reacted; I don't think she would have tried to keep them separate just because she wanted him too. She's not that selfish, and besides, I think I covered her feelings already in drabble 40._

**_Hugs & Oreos!  
_**Smurf


	55. Drabble Etc 55

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **_serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

_

**Drabble Etc. 55**

Some children's first words were simple, other's like Akira's were odd. But the first time Narumi spoke, it could only be called comical. The small blue eyed brunette had looked up at his father's masked former sensei from where he sat in Naruto's arms, giggled cutely, outstretched his arms as if to say, hold me, and declared; "Pervert!"

* * *

_super short... but I couldn't resist._

**Hugs and Oreos!**  
Smurf


	56. Drabble Etc 56

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

_**Drabble Etc 56**

"Ouch!" Naruto whined as he lifted a red stained cotton ball from the crook of his right arm. The small puncture had only just stopped bleeding. Damn Kyuubi for refusing to heal such small wounds. "Why do they have to make it hurt so much?"

Kurenai, for her part, could think of nothing to say. The man was a full-fledged shinobi. He had been beaten up, slashed and stabbed with various weapons, blasted by jutsu after jutsu, and he was complaining about a little blood work?!

"Kurenai," he turned blue eyes on her, "could you get a bandaid?" The brunette retrieved the small medical strip and extended her arm to hand it to him. "No. I want _you_ to put it on."

"Naruto-?"

"What?" he frowned, "Kids get lollipops; why shouldn't adults get something out of the deal too? Having a pretty woman put a bandaid on your wound, and maybe taking you out for ramen isn't to much to ask, is it? Besides, isn't it a wife's job to take care of her injured husband?"

"Injured? Naruto, it was one little needle!" Kurenai exclaimed an incredulous expression on her face.

"Yeah," he admitted, "but it really hurt!"

* * *

_Blood work is EVIL! Damn lab techs... what are they? Vampires or something?!_


	57. Drabble Etc 57

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **_serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

_

**Drabble Etc 57**

"Santa!" Narumi cried, chubby little arms outstretched as he ran towards the man standing in the doorway of his family's cozy little house. "It's Santa! It's Santa!"

Akira, who was only a few steps behind the excited two year old rolled his eyes. "Stupid, that's not Santa. Santa lives at the North Pole, and he only leaves his house on Christmas."

"Red," Narumi tugged at the man's clothes as if proving his point.

"Yeah, but-"

"White," the smaller of the two continued this time jumping to grab on to the man's long hair, but failing to get a hold of it.

"Yeah, but-"

"Santa!" Narumi declared again sure that his older brother would have no more arguments.

"He's not Santa! I told you already." Akira wasn't about to give up the argument. It just wouldn't do to let Narumi believe that the man their father was leading into the house was Santa Claus. What if the real Santa took offence and decided not to leave them any presents that year? That would be bad.

While Akira went over his argument again, explaining to his little brother all of the reasons why the red clad man couldn't possibly be Santa Claus, the adults were involved in their own conversation- A conversation in which the title Sannin just happened to come up, and to the young ears of an excited child the word, which both children had only half listened to, sounded close enough to Santa.

"See? Santa!" Narumi grinned triumphantly and set about climbing up the tall old man so that he could sit on his lap.

Akira could only shake his head, and hope that Santa brought the two of them presents anyway.

* * *

Hugs, Oreos & Happy Holidays!  
_Smurf_


	58. Drabble Etc 58

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer: **_serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

_

**Drabble Etc. 58**

Christmas shopping in Konohagakure was not Naruto's choice of activity, that was why he did all of his shopping well in advance. Kurenai did the same, as did most of the village ninja. This was done of course, in part, to avoid the Christmas rush, and all of those last minute shoppers, but mostly it was done because for the majority of December, the various Chuunin, and Jounin of the leaf village were busy with missions both within and outside of Konoha.

So, one might ask why both Naruto and Kurenai had been caught in the middle of a sea of seasonal shoppers earlier that day, if they hadn't, in fact, been there to shop for holiday gifts. The answer to that is really quite simple. It had been their mission. They were to retrieve every item listed on the emissary from Sand's Christmas list, as he had been too busy to do so by himself. The mission had been ranked as B level, as were most missions of this type, due to the intensity of holiday shoppers, and with good reason. Both Naruto and Kurenai were exhausted after the six hour shopping expedition.

"Kurenai," Naruto looked over to where his girlfriend lay sprawled out on the chesterfield, "next year, we're calling in sick."

From her position, face down on the chesterfield, Kurenai grunted her agreement. There were some things too scary for even the most experienced ninja, and last minute Christmas shopping just happened to be one of them.

* * *

**Hugs Oreos & Happy Holidays!**  
_Smurf_


	59. Drabble Etc 59

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Note: **for Valentine's Day... which is comming up... yay! chocolate!

**Disclaimer: **_serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

_

**Drabble Etc. 59**

On February thirteenth, four minutes past noon, Kurenai arched a dark brow and asked, "Why do you want to know what I'm giving Naruto for Valentine's Day?"

Anko only shrugged in response before bitting into her dango, "Just curious; chocolate ramen might be a thought… doesn't sound too tasty though."

"It isn't." Kurenai replied, only to be leveled with a questioning look from the other kunoichi. "… We tried it last year."

* * *

_Because if anyone would like to try Chocolate Ramen, I bet it would be Naruto._

**Hugs & Oreos!**  
Smurf


	60. Drabble Etc 60

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:__serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof. _

* * *

**Drabble Etc 60**

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He hated sleeping on the couch. It was perhaps the most uncomfortable thing to attempt sleep on in the world. He'd slept on rocks, in trees, and other more interesting things, but none of them were as bad as the long piece of furniture that took up a significant bit of space in the living room.

Kakashi hadn't complained the night he'd used it after coming back from a mission, claiming Naruto's house was closer than his apartment, and he'd be gone in the morning before the kids woke up. But Naruto was positive that was only because the man was already sore, and too tired to do anything but pass out as soon as his body had hit the cushions.

Konohamaru hadn't complained when he'd used it last month after becoming too drunk to make it back to his own place from Hanabi's birthday party. Naruto rationalized that the younger man's inebriated state had allowed him to sleep regardless of how unpleasant the sofa really was.

Lucky bastards had been too tired, too achy, and too out of it to realize just how uncomfortable the thing was.

It was perfectly fine to sit on, and cozy even when he had Kurenai cuddled around him, or the kids on his lap. But as a bed, it sucked! He'd much rather be in his own bed, with his wife, and not on the evil chesterfield. But here he was, stuck out in the living room, while Kurenai took up their warm, comfy, cozy bed all to herself.

It was his fault though. He would at least admit to that. He shouldn't have asked her if she'd put on a few pounds since he'd left on his last mission.

* * *

_Been a while since I got the urge to write one of these. _

_Huggles!  
_Smurf


	61. Drabble Etc 61

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:__serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof. _

* * *

**Naruto Kurenai Drabble 61**

When Kurenai was young she had dreamed up her ideal man; she had even written out a check list of qualities he would have in her diary. There were the usual things that most young girls wished for; handsome, tall, intelligent, caring, loving, and serious. And then there were the more nitpicky things; brown hair, dark eyes, a strong, capable ninja (Jonin rank), slightly older than herself.

Looking at the list after so many years had passed she couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. It sounded nothing like Naruto. He was blonde, blue eyed, a few centimeters short of six feet, much younger than her, and while he had his serious moments, for the most part he enjoyed pranks and making people laugh.

Shaking her head, she placed the old diary back in the worn cardboard box she'd discovered it in and decided that in this instance what she wound up with, was better than what she'd wished for.

* * *

_Hugs & Oreos_


	62. Drabble Etc 62

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof. _

_

* * *

_

**Drabble ETC 62**

When Naruto was younger, he'd been of the opinion that Sakura was the perfect girl for him. She was the best looking girl in his age group, strong, and smart too; her only flaw was her fangirlish crush on Sasuke.

He'd thought for certain, that given time and a lot of persistence she'd see that he was perfect for her as well.

It hadn't worked out that way, but he wasn't one to complain. Between what he'd wanted then, and what he had now, he'd have to say that what he had now was better than his adolescent fantasies. It was real.

* * *

_Hugs & Oreos!_


	63. Drabble Etc 63

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:__serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof. _

* * *

**Drabble Etc 63**

Kurenai flopped gracelessly onto the sofa, her feet aching, back knotted, and head throbbing; for a moment she lay there perfectly still, one arm draped over her eyes.

"Kurenai?" Naruto looked at her oddly, his face still flushed from the fever he'd been running since that morning (Apparently not even the nine tails could cure the common cold).

"Nngh…" well that was something at least.

"Bad mission?" he didn't think it could be that horrible. His team was usually pretty well behaved.

Another groan was all the response she gave. She knew he couldn't help being sick; it happened to everyone at one time or another. But somewhere deep down inside of her, she couldn't help but to suspect he'd done it on purpose. What better way to avoid a Boxing Day shopping mission?

* * *

_This was supposed to be up on friday... actually all three of them were. I've just been pressed for time._

_Hugs & Oreos._


	64. Drabble Etc 64

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof. _

_

* * *

_

**Drabble Etc 64**

When Naruto stepped out of the bathroom he was immediately confronted by the colour purple; it was everywhere and for once it wasn't the cat's fault. The tiny hand prints- most definitely human- on the wall were evidence enough of that.

His eyes widened when he finally found his youngest son. Face, hands, and coveralls smeared in the same purple substance that was covering the house. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was something about the paint that seemed familiar to him.

At that point it wasn't important how familiar that particular shade of purple was- He'd find out later who had given the toddler the pot of paint and set a pack of clones on them. At that moment, the only thing that mattered was getting the mess cleaned up before his wife got home and saw it.

* * *

_This is a brief section of a chapter (from way back when I was planning this out as a story instead of a set of drabbles) it's not the greatest of the drabbles by any means, but not all of them can be winners. There will probably be at least one other piece that accompanies this one posted... That is if I can find it._

Hugs and Oreos!


	65. Drabble Etc 65

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:__serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof. _

* * *

**Drabble Etc 65**

Naruto smiled and shoved Toubou at his unsuspecting victim. "Hope you don't mind; it's a last minute mission," he said before making a quick exit.

Kiba could do nothing but stare in horror at the fluffy feline in his arms. Toubou stared back, blinking her blue eyes and letting out a little meow before sinking her claws into his wrists, dropping to the ground gracefully and heading toward the kennels. He barely had time to realize what was happening before he heard the loud barking and stampeding feet of his family's pack of dogs.

This wasn't going to end well.

Groaning the dog ninja took off after the cat.

Perched high atop a tree Naruto chuckled to himself and watched the chaos unfold. Next time, maybe Kiba would think twice before giving a toddler a pot of Kankuro's face paint to play with.

* * *

_Hugs & Oreos!_


	66. Drabble Etc 66

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:__serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof. _

* * *

**Drabble Etc 66**

"You cheated!" the voice could be heard in the living room where Kurenai and Anko sat watching over Narumi and Shuuhei who were down for their afternoon nap.

"I did not."

"Did too!"

"Hn. Doboe."

"Teme!"

The two women shook their heads, amused smiles on their faces, and wondered if their husbands would ever grow up.

* * *

_And another one for ya._

Hugs & Oreos!  
_ Smurf_


	67. Drabble Etc 67

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:__serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof. _

* * *

**Drabble Etc 67**

Most people would attest that Communication was the key to any successful relationship, be it a partnership, friendship or a marriage. But even the closest of people have things that they don't bring up in conversation- things they prefer to leave alone.

For the former team seven, it's the Uchiha's defection from Konoha. They never speak of it on their own- that isn't to say they've forgotten it. They just choose to refrain from speaking of it more than absolutely necessary. It was a long time ago anyway.

For Naruto, it's the monster locked away inside of him. He knows that its there- everyone knows. It isn't a secret; it's just something most people keep from talking about.

Kurenai has two events she doesn't like to talk about; the first being the death of Asuma. She'll happily reminisce about him with people. About the time the general store was out of his usual brand of cigarettes, or the time he brought her a dozen roses from the Yamanaka flower shop for no reason other than it was Wednesday, or even how he'd spend hours coming up with strategies to best Shikamaru at shogi, none of which were ever successful.

She did not however bring up his death. It was enough, she rationalized, for her to visit his grave and the memorial stone whenever she found the time. It was enough for her to keep all of the gifts and mementos of their time together in a carefully packed cardboard box. It was enough for her to think of him fondly.

The second event was the loss of her first child- Asuma's child- during an attack on the village. All it had taken was one hit; a large piece of debris slamming into her pregnancy swollen stomach.

She was grateful that Naruto understood. And instead of asking her to share her thoughts on the subject of Asuma or her lost child, he would simply take her hand in his own and give it a gentle squeeze, letting her rest her head on his shoulder while they walked home from the memorial.

Communication is key to a successful relationship; yes, but so is knowing when not to speak.

* * *

_Bit of a serious one for you. Someone brought up the fact that I seemed to have cut out the whole Kurenai/Asuma aspect of the series… and since this wasn't the first time it happened, I finally decided to address it._

Hugs & Oreos!  
_ Smurf_


	68. Drabble Etc 68

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:__serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof.

* * *

_

**Drabble Etc 68**

"Keep… keep… This can go…" Kurenai tossed various items into separate piles as she prepared to move her boyfriend's things into her apartment. "Garbage… garbage… Keep…"

"What about this?" Anko lifted a sleeping cap for Kurenai's inspection. The red-eyed woman's mouth curved upward slightly at the old conical floppy hat Naruto had worn to bed so often in his youth.

"Keep," she said without hesitation. The sleeping cap was almost like a security blanket for her boyfriend. Besides, it was sort of cute.

* * *

_Contrary to popular belief, I have not forgotten about these drabbles. I've just been a very busy Smurf._

This Drabble fits in just prior to drabble etc 3.

**Hugs & Oreos**  
_Smurf _


	69. Drabble Etc 69

**Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc**

**Disclaimer**_:__serialhugger doesn't own Naruto or any trademarks or copyrights related thereof._

_

* * *

_

**Drabble Etc 69**

"Granny," Kurenai looked down at the little girl tugging at her skirts, "what's a cradle robber?"

Kurenai blinked in surprise, "Where did you hear that?"

"Old lady Hanabi was saying how you were a cradle robber… Did you steal a cradle, Granny?"

"No," The red-eyed woman chuckled softly at her granddaughter's logic, "I didn't steal a cradle."

"Oh." There was a moment's silence. "Then how come she called you a cradle robber?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

_Hugs & Oreos  
Smurf _


	70. Drabble Etc 70

**Title:** Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc.

**Author:** Smurf

**Summary:** A series of NaruKure drabbles that seems to have no end in sight. Updated sporadically.

**Disclaimer:** Serialhugger does not own Naruto or any of the licenses or trademarks related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 70**

Kurenai looked at her husband, then to her sons. She should have expected it, she really should have known; how did the old saying go again? Like father like son?

"Didn't your babysitter take you to Ichiraiku last night?" she asked one eyebrow arched quizzically. She had been positive that Konohamaru had mentioned taking the boys for ramen when she and Naruto had returned from their mission that morning.

"Yeah," Akira admitted.

"But it was so good; we should have it again with you and dad!" Narumi grinned.

"No," Kurenai shook her head, "You can't have ramen every night."

"Aw! But why?" three voices chorused together, all of them sounding equally disappointed.

Kurenai shook her head again, this time in exasperated resignation. "Fine," she acquiesced, "but just this once. Tomorrow we're staying in for dinner."

* * *

**Hugs & Oreos**  
_Smurf_


	71. Drabble Etc 71

**Title:** Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc.

**Author:** Smurf

**Summary:** A series of NaruKure drabbles that seems to have no end in sight. Updated sporadically.

**Disclaimer:** Serialhugger does not own Naruto or any of the licenses or trademarks related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 71**

Naruto looked at the clock; it was a little after two in the morning and Kurenai was wide awake. That usually meant she was going to blurt out something life altering, like, 'Naruto, let's move in together', or 'Honey, I think I may be pregnant'.

He braced himself for the news that was sure to come, waiting for it patiently as his wife chewed on her lower lip, pretty red irises not once meeting his blue ones. Did that mean it was bad news? Naruto was unsure and he felt nervous as he continued to wait.

"Naruto," here it came, he steeled himself, waiting for her to continue, "I think we forgot to set the window trap."

The window trap? That was why she had awoken him?

If Naruto's current position had allowed it, he would have face faulted; as it was, he simply looked over at Kurenai who was still chewing on her lip, got out of bed, and checked the trap. "It was set," he stumbled back toward the bed.

"Oh," she smiled then, giving him a small kiss when he was back under the covers, "that's good. 'Night, Naruto," she drifted to sleep without any problems, leaving Naruto to stare at the ceiling counting toads in a futile attempt to return to the comfortable slumber he'd previously been enjoying.

* * *

Hugs & Oreos!  
Smurf


	72. Drabble Etc 72

**Title:** Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc.

**Author:** Smurf

**Summary:** A series of NaruKure drabbles that seems to have no end in sight. Updated sporadically.

**Disclaimer:** Serialhugger does not own Naruto or any of the licenses or trademarks related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 72**

Kurenai blinked at the small woman in front of her, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the chunin's lower lip protruded slightly in what Kurenai assumed was an attempt to look angry; instead, it gave the impression of a petulant pre-gennin. "You're too old for him."

On occasion, especially since their relationship became public knowledge, Kurenai had to deal with situations like this; she inhaled and opened her mouth to speak, only to find she didn't have to. Someone else had risen to her defense.

"See this is why I like older women, they don't act like those jealous spazzes in shojo manga." Not that Naruto ever read girl comics. Not even when he'd been a kid- honest, he hadn't! Okay, so maybe once or twice he'd gotten really bored and sneaked a peek at whatever comic Sakura had been reading during recess, but that was as far as it went.

The chunin stiffened, turning to face the blonde, "But Naru-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because the man in question was already gone, taking with him the red-eyed woman she had confronted only a few seconds prior.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled nervously as they continued to make their way out of the restaurant and down the street. "Um-"

"Thank you." The older woman rested her head against the blonde man's shoulder, her fingers entwined with his own as they headed in the general direction of home.

* * *

**Hugs & Oreos**  
_Smurf_


	73. Drabble Etc 73

**Title:** Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc.

**Author:** Smurf

**Summary:** A series of NaruKure drabbles that seems to have no end in sight. Updated sporadically.

**Disclaimer:** Serialhugger does not own Naruto or any of the licenses or trademarks related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 73**

February fourteenth was Narumi's least favourite day. It wasn't because he didn't like the chocolates the girls at school gave him, or because Akira and Shii spent the whole day making googly eyes at each other and didn't seem to realize that they should just get it over with and go on a date already. It wasn't even because Shohei had a girlfriend and he didn't. February fourteenth was Narumi's least favourite day, because every year, Narumi had the bad luck (and timing) to witness his parents doing mushy stuff that he was fairly certain old people like them shouldn't be doing anymore.

* * *

_Hugs & Oreos_


	74. Drabble Etc 74

**Title:** Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc.

**Author:** Smurf

**Summary:** A series of drabbles surrounding Naruto and Kurenai. No set limit. Updated sporadically.

**Disclaimer:** Serialhugger does not own Naruto or any of the licenses or trademarks related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 74; Pervert**

"Pervert!" the high pitched baby voice rang out clear as day in the tea shop.

Kakashi's face, what little of it was visible at any rate, was a bright shade of red. He looked around at the people staring at him, and then at the woman he had been chatting up. "He doesn't mean that," he patted the toddler's head, "do you, Narumi?" he willed the fifteen month old to agree with him.

Instead the small child giggled, and took a tight hold on Kakashi's fingers, "Pervert, up!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto barely biting back peals of laughter, and Sasuke standing with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

* * *

Hugs & Oreos  
Smurf


	75. Drabble Etc 75

**Title:** Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc.

**Author:** Smurf

**Summary:** A series of drabbles surrounding Naruto and Kurenai. No set limit. Updated sporadically.

**Disclaimer:** Serialhugger does not own Naruto or any of the licenses or trademarks related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 75;**

Naruto had wanted to be a ninja for as long as he could remember, it was the first step in fulfilling his dream of becoming Hokage.

Kurenai hadn't wanted to be a ninja until she had been six. Before then she had wanted to be a teacher. Eventually she managed to reconcile both.

Akira took after his parents in that reguard, at age four he had looked at his parents and asked if he could attend the academy.

Narumi was another animal all together, when he turned five years old, he had looked up at his father and said, "Daddy, when I grow up, I want to be an accountant."

Naruto had looked at him, nodded slowly looking almost relieved, he had turned to Kurenai and said, "At least he's finally grown out of the pirate stage."

* * *

**Hugs & Oreos!**

Smurf


	76. Drabble Etc 76

**Title:** Naruto Kurenai Drabbles Etc.

**Author:** Smurf

**Summary:** A series of drabbles surrounding Naruto and Kurenai. No set limit. Updated sporadically.

**Disclaimer:** Serialhugger does not own Naruto or any of the licenses or trademarks related thereof.

* * *

**Drabble Etc 76; Love and Respect (a prompt from Rem)**

When Naruto was young, he had been brash, loud, and clumsy in his desire to be respected – to be loved. When Kurenai was young, respect and love had been givens she had taken (perhaps) for granted.

As Kurenai grew older, she maintained the love and respect of those that mattered to her. As Naruto grew older he earned the love and respect of those who mattered to him (and those who's esteem he didn't managed to earn… Well, their opinions weren't worth much in the end anyway).

* * *

_WE LIVE! Mwahahaha!_


End file.
